Most Treasured Possession
by GarthFitzgerald
Summary: Each time he sees it, he remembers her.


"No Claire, I'm not coming back any time soon. You asked me that the last time we spoke."

Natara sighed as her old friend ranted down the phone. It was like this each time they spoke. Claire would ask if Natara was leaving San Fransisco soon, Natara would say no. Claire would ask if Natara had told Mal her feelings for him, Natara would say no. Claire would moan about Natara being pathetic. They would chat about clothes Claire had bought that week, then the conversation would be over.

"No Claire, I haven't told Mal how I feel. Will you drop it already?" Natara listened as Claire laughed. "I am aware I broke up with Oscar for him. Thank you very much for reminding me." Claire screeched down the phone and Natara held the reciever away from her ear. "Will you stop?" Natara rolled her eyes. "You know what? I'm going to do it. I'll tell him-" Before she could finish, there was a squeal of delight and hand clapping down the phone. "-will you let me finish? I will tell him. In an email." The happy noises quickly turned to discust. "Stop it. If I send an email he doesn't have to acknowledge it if he doesn't feel the same way. It's less awkward." The other end was silent for a moment before a sound of surrender was heard. "Thankyou, Claire."

Natara looked up as a knock at her office door interrupted the conversation. "Claire I need to go-no, Claire, I need to go. _Yes I will send it._ No Claire. Yes Claire. _Goodbye,_ Claire." Natara hung up the phone and turned around to face the door.

"Come in," The door opened as Mal's head appeared through the frame.

"We have a job," He smiled, and Natara nodded.

"Great. Give me five, I have a quick thing to do, then I'll be there." Mal nodded and shut the door, and Natara swung her chair around to face her laptop.

"Right. Send it now before you change your mind. He can read it when he gets home. I don't have to be there to watch it, then." She nodded to no-one in particular and began to type.

_Dear Mal..._

* * *

"Cover me," Mal whispered as he rounded the corner in the hallway. The house was old, and the floorboards creaked. Natara nodded, then visibly cringed as Mal stepped on a loose step.

"Be _louder_, Mal," she hissed, and Mal swirled to face her.

"It's not my fault!" His voice rose in volume, and Natara put her finger to her lips.

"Be quiet!" She whispered, and Mal rolled his eyes.

"Just, cover me," he replied, and Natara glared at the back of his head.

"I am," she hissed again. Mal walked slowly towards a doorway and leant against the doorframe before poking his eyes around the door.

"I really don't think anyone will be here," he whispered, and Natara shrugged. As she did so, movement caught her peripheral and she widened her eyes.

"MAL!" She slammed him against the doorframe as a gunshot rang out.

"Christ that hurt," Mal rubbed his head, and shouted as the shooter ran past him and out the front door of the house. "HEY!" He yelled, and motioned to where Natara had been a second earlier. "Natara, go out the back and I'll-Natara?"

His eyes moved downwards to the floor, where Natara was slumped against the door. There was a pool of blood around her, and her eyes were beginning to close.

"Natara!"

Mal rushed to her, and knelt in front of her form. He grasped her face and shook her slightly, and her eyes opened a fraction as her breath began to slow.

"Don't you dare..." Mal whispered, as tears welled up in his eyes. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed for an ambulance. "Don't you dare," he said again, and Natara smiled slightly.

"Check your email..." She coughed, and blood sprayed out of her mouth and down her chin. Mal shook his head and tapped her cheek. "Stay with me, you hear me? Keep your eyes open," he moaned, as a few tears rolled down his face.

He didn't get a reply.

* * *

The funeral was a small affair. Barely fifteen people were in the small church. More had wanted to attend, but Nataras father wouldn't allow it. The only person from the precinct at the SFPD allowed to go, was Mal. Even that, was after much protesting and shouting on both parts.

Mal walked along a small pathway outside, after the service was over. It was raining, and small puddles were forming over the entirety of the grounds. He kicked his foot in one, splashing water over his feet.

He pulled out his phone, and brought up a picture of Natara and him together. It was a simple photo, one Natara had protested to.

_"I look awful. Delete it Mal!"_

He hadn't.

He remembered Nataras final words to him. It was the first time he had thought about it, and realised she had given him a request in her dying breath. He brought up the email on his phone, and saw his inbox. There were a fair few messages, from people saying how sorry they were, a few from Captain Yeong telling him to take some time off, a few from Kai, even one from Amy, who still hadn't returned even after the news of Nataras death. He scrolled down a little and saw what Natara had been talking about.

_Subject: Dear Mal._

It was from Nataras personal email. He clicked open and closed his eyes, took a deep breath, before opening his eyes again and reading the email.

_Dear Mal._

_I know this is silly. Email isn't usually my thing. I like speaking to people. Hearing their voices, seeing their reactions, trying to gage what they're thinking. It's my job, right? But this is hard for me._

_You know I broke up with Oscar. I told you it was because we weren't seeing eye to eye. That was true, but it wasn't the entire truth. One of the main reasons we broke up was because I couldn't stay with someone, when I knew there was another person I needed in my life._

_You._

_We see each other everyday. That should be enough for me. Oscar should have been enough for me. But I knew in my heart that neither were. I need you, Mal. Every day we put our lives on the line for each other. I would jump in front of a bullet for you, as I know you would do the same for me. I've risked my life for other people, but for you, it's different. I don't feel like it's an obligation with you. With you, it's a need. Not a job._

_I don't know when I started feeling like this. Maybe it was when we first met. Maybe it was when we spent a night camped on a mountain together with only each other for company and warmth. Maybe it was when you told me you loved me at the couples retreat. I don't know. All I know, is that I need you, and I love you._

_I'm so in love with you, Mal. I can't begin to think how I would cope if something happened to you._

_I know this is silly. I know I shouldn't be telling you this. We're partners, and it might not work._

_But I'm a profiler, and deep down I think you feel the same way. Or, at least, I hope you do. Maybe it's hope clouding my judgement. But whats life without a leap of faith every so often?_

_I love you, Mal._

_Natara x_

* * *

It's been three years since Mal read that email. If you look on the wall on top of the fireplace, you'll see a piece of paper with an email printed onto it. It's inside a frame, and it's Malachi Fallon's most treasured possession.


End file.
